In today's interconnected world, video conferencing presents a very suitable option for many users located in different geographical locations to communicate and collaborate. Step by step, advancements in technologies related to video conferencing enable users to have an experience that resembles in person meetings where all users are physically present in a single location, can listen to other participants, present material and collaborate.
One such advancement is the use of tracking systems in video conferencing. By using one or more video and/or audio capturing devices, these systems are able to present to remote participants taking part in an online video conferencing session, different views of a conference room setting. These systems can select a different focus and a different zoom that corresponds to what is currently taking place in a conference room. For example, when someone is speaking, the system can present a zoomed in view of the speaker to the remote participants, and when no one is speaking, the tracking system can present a zoomed out view of the conference room to the remote participants.
Video conferences are often viewed on endpoints of many different forms. For example, one or more users may participate in a video conferencing session using their mobile devices or there may be many small picture-in-picture (PIP) windows displayed on a screen at each physical location, with each small PIP representing a view of other locations and users/participants taking part in the video conferencing session.
Currently, the tracking systems used for video conferencing do not take into account the different resolutions supported by different end points when determining various forms of representation of a conference room and its participants to be streamed to endpoints associated with remote participants. For example, regardless of the supported streaming resolution and the size of the end points, the tracking systems present a resized version of the same exact content on each endpoint device regardless of its corresponding streaming resolution.